thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Issac Jackson (Remake)
Issac Jackson '''is a main Character and a antagonist 'in [[User:Nbachamp2017|''Nbachamp2017]] and ''Undead Jastus''' Telltale's The Walking Dead: Remake. He is a former hard working loving father who after losing his daughter, his life fell apart and he drifted into insanity eventually losing his last grain of it, eventually thinking that Clementine belongs to him and will kill anyone that prevents him from being happy again. He serves as the Main Antagonist of the entirety of Season 1. Pre-Apocalypse Suburban, Georgia Before everything happened, Issac (Often referred to as The Stranger or The Guy on the Radio) was your typical office worker dad, who loved and cared for both his wife and young daughter who was around the age of Clementine. He also lived in the same neighborhood as her and her parents Ed and Diana. His daughter and and Clementine were best friends and had many sleepovers some at Clem's house and some at Issac's where he was always enjoyable of Clem's company. He even eventually thought of her as a daughter of his own. However things went downhill for Issac. He and his wife's relationship fell apart as they grew apart all while he tried to make his daughter think nothing was wrong. Eventually however, Issac's output at work caused him to lose his job as things at home became worse. At this point Clem stopped visiting as Issac became a drinker but he still cared and loved his daughter to death. However one day after picking up his daughter from school, Issac had been drinking that day and he crashed several miles from the school which resulted in his daughter's death which finally broke him. Following this, His wife finally left him as he lost his job at work around this time. Worried about him, Ed tried to come over several times to talk but the Stranger remained in his house for several weeks depressed and wondering what he did to deserve this, but at this point he was ready to kill himself but realized what he needed to make him happy. He realizes how much he loved his daughter and he finally snapped and thought that Clementine should be his daughter as she is the closest thing he has to be happy again. Issac further fell into insanity following this upon hearing, Clementine's parents were heading to Savannah, Georgia for a vacation and Clementine was gonna be watched at home by her babysitter Sandra. Issac decided to exact his plan and travled to Savannah to get rid of Clem's parents to prevent them from stopping him from taking Clementine. Under a hood, Issac ambushed and severely injured Ed in the hallways at the Marsh House motel outside of Ed and Diana's hotel room, but he was dragged off by another nearby hotel guest and was forced to flee. Ed later succumbed to his injuries as Issace snuck into his hospital room while he was sleeping and murdered Diana before fleeing. Unknowingly to him, around this same time the first of the out break hit the city as he headed back to finally take Clem. Back at Clem's house, Issac broke in and managed to strangle Sandra to death but this allowed Clementine to flee into her treehouse, where Issac nearly got her but due to the outbreak, several walkers attacked and prevented him from getting her as he is forced to flee, but not before threatening her that she will be his as he is forced to flee. Post-Apocalypse Georgia After meeting back into the house, his wife and daughter was attacked by zombies. The wife disappeared and the daughter died as a result of the attack. Causing him have an obsession to Clementine due to his passing of his daughter. Season 1 "A New Day" TBA "Starved For Help" TBA "Long Road Ahead" TBA "Around Every Corner" TBA "No Time Left" TBA Death Killed By * Lee Everett (Determinant) * Zombies TBA Killed Victims This is a list of all the victims Issac Jackson has killed: * TBA Appearances Telltale's The Walking Dead: Remake Season 1 * TBA Trivia TBA